iuwikieafandomcom-20200214-history
Network-related questions
This article gives solution to network-related problems and questions of installation Setting up the new PC: # List the new PC according to the PC-Lists (Desktop PCs & Notebooks) #Install Windows 7 #Install necessary programs Urgent software for new PC: *Sophos Anti-Virus **http://www.rrzn.uni-hannover.de/sophos_download.html **use autoupdateversion:'' LUH-SophosAutoUpdate "managed" Installer '' *Mozilla Firefox *Zotero Addon for Firefox *Mozilla Thunderbird *Adobe Reader *Open Office *Microsoft Office + Uni Hannover font *Google Chrome *Skype *7-Zip *Freemind *R *Tinn-R *Picasa *PDF-Creator *Dropbox (needs to be installed for each user) *Arg-View **ftp://esri@softdis.uni-hannover.de **Grey folder contains Login and further important instruction Introducing Client to the Domain : Go on step by step: #Advanced System Settings #(Tab) Computer Name #Network ID #enter ''IFGB ''as Domain #Restart and login in with an account so that this account can be used once the computer is not in the domain anymore (important for laptops) Merge local Acoounts with Serveraccounts Create user on server (see XX), log in once, log out after the user account has been copied from the server to the local station. Download user profile Wizard from “http://www.forensit.com/downloads.html”, unzip, start as administrator (XP: Switch to admin-account; Win7: Simply start and verify being admin) and follow on-screen instructions. Log out, log in again. Map network Drives Go to Computer and right-click, choose map network drive, Enter \\servername\path, e.g. \\oeko8\home\user-iuw (this should be done for all home-folders automatically) If the current user account is not a user on the server, you can use a different user account which is in the server's domain already. After clicking map network drive, click on other user to enter an account in the following fashion: domain\user, e.g. IFGB\roettgers. (Do not write \\IFGB\roettgers.) To make the server a trusted site, go to Control Panel->Internet Options (Classic View)->Security(Rider)->Trusted Sites->Click “Sites”->enter file://server, e.g. file://Oeko8, untick “only Websites” and click Add. This is necessary for connecting to databases on the server, for example. Otherwise Windows XP or parts of certain programs won't trust the outside source and reject a connection. Auf Ubuntu-Linux: Places->Connect to Server. Choose Windows. Enter server (e.g. oeko8), folder (e.g. /home/user-iuw), username (e.g. user-iuw), domain (e.g. IFGB). Connect. Enter Password. Naming Conventions for Desktops/Laptops Just append list on XXDRIVEXX with institute, year of purchase followed by the current and unique number of purchases in that year, e.g. IUW10-15. For mobile devices add an M, as in IEA09-01M. Printer installation on Server System Panel->Devices and Printers->Add Device->Follow On-Screen Steps At the last step, print test page Right-click on printer->Properties->Panel “Security/Sicherheit”->Add... and add either IUW or IEA or both Dann bei “Freigabe” auch einen Haken bei “Im Verzeichnis anzeigen” setzen Each printer needs at least 3 drivers: Win7 x64(installed automatically on server), Win7 x86 (32bit) and XP x86 (32bit) Drivers additional to the one on the server are installed as follows: (wusste nur Bernd) :: Drucker automatisch bereitstellen (funktioniert noch nicht so ganz): :: Druckerverwaltung->Druckerserver->wählen->Print->Rechtsklick Drucker->Mit Gruppenrichtlinie bereitstellen->hinzufügen->Gruppe auswählen : dann in der Konsole “gpupdate” eingeben Printer installation on clients (for Guests) : Install Printer locally (works only if installed on server already): Printers->Add printer->Choose “Networkprinter”->Connect to following: “\\servername(e.g. Oeko8)\” and press cursor down->Choose from list (setup driver from disk, if necessary) Installing Thunderbird (Email) :Download newest Version fromhttp://www.mozillamessaging.com/de/thunderbird/. Install using an administrator account (or in Win7 start from user account and approve as administrator). Enter account name as appropriate (e.g. grote@iuw.uni-hannover.de) and enter mail.rrzn.uni-hannover.de as In-Box-Server (Maileingangsserver) and smtp.rrzn.uni-hannover.de as Out-Box-Server (Mailausgangsserver). E-Mail-address is always the full e-mail-address! Port: 587; Verschlüsselung: Starttls; Authentification Mode: Password, normal. When you ask the user for the password, make clear that you ask for the e-mail-password and not for the network-password or any password. Installing the novel client for the transition phase (obsolete) :Win7: Take the Novell-Client installation file (a packed .exe) from the USB-Stick (in the IUW-Admin-Folder) or download again. (Run as administrator, when asked.) Click through the installation process. (Don't install via Network-Properties). Log out. Try loging in. When asked for tree, context and server, take the only possible choices. Additionally go to “Windows” and enter login-data for the windows-network. When logged go again to the network device properties->Novell Client and change login-parameters. Change computer only login to On. When it is on, Computers can also be used as workstations, independently of the server. After those steps, mapping network drives should work as described above. WinXP: Assigning software to the client computers :1. Prepare .MSI file and put in under all(S:) Software (use orca-tool) :2. Within GPMC (Group Policy Management Console) select existing GPO (Software Update or Software installieren) open the Editor by right click à Computer configuration à Policies à Software settings à Software Installation à right clickà new Package à select the .MSI file :3. Assign GPO to respective computers by adding or removing under security filtering, you can create a new computer-group and name it according to assigned software. Apply WMI Filtering if necessary. Backup of the GPOs (setting and permission, but no links!) :Within GPMC à Features à… à GPO à right click à Back Up all à C:\GPO Back up à Create new folder with date (can be optimized, by overwriting existing GPOs/ add new GPOs. Restore deleted Active Directory Object from Recycle Bin :Run Powershell as Administrator à get-adobject –filter * -includedeletedobjects and press enter à mark GUID of respective object à restore-adobject “GUID-Number”